


Do you know the way to Ylisstol?

by hopeadrakon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeadrakon/pseuds/hopeadrakon
Summary: Robin wakes up in a field, knowing he needs to make his way back to Chrom.





	Do you know the way to Ylisstol?

It was sudden and weird. From the everlasting darkness, he suddenly saw light, smelled fresh air, felt… grounded. Like he had mass, that hadn’t been there before. He could feel the grass against his cheek, arms, the rest of his body. It tickled his nose. His eyes didn’t open at first, but he could hear a gasp nearby. Soon, someone was looming over him.

“Hey”, it spoke, with a gentle voice, a hand grabbing his shoulder. “Are you awake?”

Robin tried to speak, but all the got out was a small whimper and then, he managed to get his eyes open. It was so bright he had to squint, and he had no possible way of making out anything more than the rough figure of the person who found him.

“Oh. Good, you are.”

Robin could hear a bit of relief in their voice, but had still trouble locating where he was and why, wasn’t he dead just a moment ago? Is this real, or just a dream?

“Can you stand? How are you feeling?”

The questions brought him back to the situation at hand and he managed to focus his gaze enough to pinpoint that the stranger was a woman, probably a citizen of a nearby village, and this was probably a part of her lands that he’d been lying on.

“Alive”, Robin said, with a chuckle and stood up. He had no other words to describe what he’s feeling. The puzzled look on the villager’s face told him she couldn’t quite figure out if it’s a good thing or not.

“Well, you don’t seem to be in a terrible shape, that’s a relief. It’s not every day you find someone unconscious on your lands. How did you end up back here?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”, he said with a chuckle, starting to slowly realize what is actually happening and how he’s actually alive.

“Truly? Well, I guess I won’t force you to tell me…”

“Do you know the way to Ylisstol? I was heading that way”, Robin cut her off, not to be rude, but just out of excitement. He realized who’s waiting for him, and has he ever wanted to see someone this badly.

“Ylisstol? That way, sir. You’re from the town?” she pointed a direction and Robin was already going.

“I… Guess I am, yes, thank you! I’m in a bit of a hurry, sorry”, he exclaimed after him, leaving the baffled village girl behind.

He found a road in the direction she had pointed him to, and continued along it, as it would most probably lead to the capital. It wasn’t a long way, or at least, it didn’t seem that way. After a while of walking a merchant with a convoy came by, he offered to give him a ride, as they were headed to the same direction. Robin agreed with a smile, as he would reach his destination faster like this.

The journey continued mostly in silence, the merchant asked where Robin came from, and Robin offered to pay him back if they ever met again. The merchant told him that there was no need, as it didn’t cause him any trouble. He also told him that he was going to the town, because he had heard that the royal family would visit the marketplace today. Selling any goods to the royals was an honor in itself.

Robin smiled to himself.

The merchant asked if he was excited to see the royal family. It’s not every day you meet famous people, after all.

Robin told him he could help setting up his goods when they arrived.

It took an hour or so for them to reach Ylisstol. Robin did what he promised, and helped him set up his booth and just then he started hearing a small commotion.

“It’s the Exalt!”

“The Exalt’s here?”

“With little Lucina, too!”

“She’s so adorable.”

He couldn’t help the smile making its way on his lips and rather than just running aimlessly into the crowd, he decided to wait. Too many people. Most of them would continue with their daily chores after a while of ogling. The merchant at his side seemed excited. Apparently he had never seen the royal family. He started talking to his excitement. How he had heard a part of the royal family had went missing, how everyone had kept them in really high regards, how the Exalt never stopped searching, whenever he had the free time to do so, whenever his daughter or the council didn’t need him.

The words warmed Robin’s heart. And his cheeks too, just a bit.

The commotion calmed down a bit, but the masses of people didn’t end. It didn’t take long, though, for Robin to finally see him. In mostly casual attire, probably forced to wear the crown he now had by Frederick he greeted the people. He was raised royal, so he just kept on a polite smile and waved to the people surrounding him, even though the formalities and the amount of attention most probably made him a bit uncomfortable.

Robin wanted to run up to him, hug him and Lucina and never let go, but something prevented him from moving. Maybe it was the amount of people, or maybe it was the doubt that Chrom wouldn’t welcome him, after all.

All of his doubts were lost, though, when their eyes met.

Chrom’s visage went through a lot of different emotions in just a few seconds. Disbelief, doubt, surprise, confusion, happiness, relief. Robin could make out his name on his lips, as apparently his hearing had failed him. Some people around them started to seem a bit confused, but neither of them noticed.

And with the same exact thought, they both took the first step at the same time.

Chrom ran with such force, that when they finally reached each other, his cape flew on top of them both, causing a fit of giggles from them. Robin automatically wrapped his arms around his neck, as Chrom picked him up and twirled him around.

Everyone was watching them, but neither of them cared, as in that moment they saw nothing but each other.

“Your Highness”, Robin spoke softly, with a small smile, as he put Chrom’s cape back on properly.

“Welcome back”, Chrom replied, hints of tears in his eyes.

Robin didn’t know what else to say anymore, but to reach up to gently wipe away the falling tears, that the dear exalt would probably rather not show to the masses of his people around them. He hid his face from everyone into his shoulder and squeezed him tight, after feeling a hand in his hair, stroking.

“I missed you. So much.”

“I know. It’s okay now.”

“A year’s a long time.”

“… I know.”

A sigh.

“I’m so relieved.”

“I promise, I’ll make it all better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know but thank you for reading this I guess?


End file.
